randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Colt Python
The Colt Python is a revolver featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it was made by Colt The Python is only fully used by Mason in the mission "Victor Charlie," in clearing a Viet Cong tunnel with the Flashlight attachment. The flashlight is held in the Harries technique, just like the Tactical Knife in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is the secondary weapon in the mission "Executive Order" and is used in the mission "SOG" to shoot the NVA who is about to kill Woods. Later, in "Payback," it is used by the VC Bookie in a game of Russian roulette between Mason and Woods. After the gun fails to fire on Woods, Mason, gambling the next shot is in the gun, uses it against one of his captors and kills him. Multiplayerhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Python&action=edit&section=3Edit The Python is unlocked at level 18. It has the highest maximum and minimum damage of all the handguns in multiplayer, making it highly effective. It is able to kill in two shots at close range and four at long range. In Hardcore modes, it is by far the most effective hand gun as it is a one shot kill at any range. The main disadvantages of this weapon are the low six round capacity, high visual recoil, and a long reload time (without a Speed Reloader and/or Sleight of Hand). Attachmentshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Python&action=edit&section=4Edit *The ACOG Scope slows down initial ADS time but allows for precise aiming and nearly doubles the weapon's effective range, being an effective secondary for SMGs. The ACOG Scope on the Python can be used in Second Chance. *The Snub Nose attachment weakens it to a 3 shot kill at close range and a 4 shot kill at long range, but its long range abilities are improved due to the fact that the recoil will settle faster. It should be noted that the long range damage remains unaffected by this attachment. In Hardcore, the Snub Nose attachment is very useful, as the Python becomes more accurate while not sacrificing its long-range one-hit kill capabilities. *It is unlikely to have an ACOG scope attachment on a secondary pistol, especially for it being a revolver. *The Speed Reloader attachment lets the player reload all the Python's shots at once, as opposed to one at a time. This greatly decreases reload time, although it might increase the reload time if only one or two bullets need to be reloaded. *Dual Wield can make the Python a very powerful, almost shotgun-like secondary, albeit only at close range; at its maximum damage, Dual Wield allows the two Pythons to kill instantly (provided that both shots hit). Steady Aim helps when using Dual Wield, as it boosts the chance that both shots hit. Another bonus of Dual Wield is that it automatically causes the Pythons to have Speed Reloaders. (Note: Cannot be used in Second Chance). *It's almost always a good solution to use the Dual Wield attachment better than the Speed Reloader alone because the player will always get a Speed Reloader with Dual Wield, and in Hardcore the ability to fire more bullets allow it to mid-range capacities, because it stays a one-hit kill even when dual-wielded (especially with Steady Aim) *In the Gun Game mode, this gun (with the Speed Reloader attachment) is Weapon Tier One, making it the first gun players use in the match. Attachmentshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Python&action=edit&section=5Edit *ACOG Scope *Snub Nose *Speed Reloader *Dual Wield *Flashlight (Singleplayer only) Zombieshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Python&action=edit&section=6Edit The Python is a one-hit kill from round 1-10, after that it becomes a two hit kill to the chest but still one shot kill to the head. The Python does not appear on the Wii for an unknown reason. When the Python is put inside the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the "Cobra," which gives it 12 shots per cylinder with 96 extra rounds and the Speed Reloader attachment. It is a one hit kill until round 16 (17 for crawlers), and a two hit kill until round 27. Category:COD